Advertisers are always seeking new ways to use a variety of media and advertising technologies to drive contact from potential customers. One such technique is to incorporate developed technologies which may afford greater convenience and may appeal to younger consumers. For instance, electronic communication technologies may allow a consumer of advertising to choose whether to easily interact with advertising encountered by the consumer.
One such developed technology is two-dimensional barcodes (“2D barcode) used in conjunction with mobile applications in mobile processing devices, such as smart phones, equipped with digital cameras. The digital camera is used to “read” the 2D barcode and perform an action based on data encoded into the barcode. For example, users can use their smart phone to read a 2D barcode displayed on a product's packaging or in an advertisement for the product found in a magazine to receive further information about the product.
Another developed technology to drive contact from potential customers is links (e.g., hyperlinks) embedded in electronic reading material such as digital books and periodicals (e.g., magazines), for example. For instance, many devices, such as e-books, smart phones, tablets, and personal computers used to display electronic reading material are configured to communicate over channels such as Wi-Fi and/or cellular networks. Hyperlinks may be embedded in electronic reading material that may perform an action such as linking to a website, sound, video, or additional reading media over such communication channels in order to enhance the enjoyment of the reader. For example, an electronic periodical may have a review of a new music album that has been released that includes links to one or more sound bite files of the songs found on the album. As a result, a reader of the review can click on a link for a particular song to listen to the sound bite of the song.
While use of 2D barcodes and links is often used for linking to web sites or other electronic media, the use of such technologies can also furnish other capabilities that provide a more personalized response for information requests that involve, for example, accessing a call center. The use of such technologies can be effective in allowing a consumer of advertising to respond immediately to an advertisement and receive information, for a variety of purposes. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.